PD-1 is a 50-55 kDa type I transmembrane receptor that was originally identified in a T cell line undergoing activation-induced apoptosis. PD-1 is expressed on T cells, B cells, and macrophages. The ligands for PD-1 are the B7 family members PD-L1 (B7-H1) and PD-L2 (B7-DC).
PD-1 is a member of the immunoglobulin (Ig) superfamily that contains a single Ig V-like domain in its extracellular region. The PD-1 cytoplasmic domain contains two tyrosines, with the most membrane-proximal tyrosine (VAYEEL in mouse PD-1) located within an ITIM (immuno-receptor tyrosine-based inhibitory motif). The presence of an ITIM on PD-1 indicates that this molecule functions to attenuate antigen receptor signaling by recruitment of cytoplasmic phosphatases. Human and murine PD-1 proteins share about 60% amino acid identity with conservation of four potential N-glycosylation sites, and residues that define the Ig-V domain. The ITIM in the cytoplasmic region and the ITIM-like motif surrounding the carboxy-terminal tyrosine are also conserved between human and murine orthologues.
Cancer immunotherapy has traditionally involved complicated methods using cells and individualized and time-consuming preparations. Recently, monoclonal antibody-based cancer immunotherapy based on the interruption of suppressive signals that are delivered to the adaptive immune system has shown promise in the clinic within the setting of off-the-shelf systemic immunotherapy. However, there is a continuing need in the art to obtain safer and more effective treatments for cancer.